Untitled
by erinthewanderer
Summary: Audrey Wood. Yes, she is quidditch obsessed. Yes, Oliver Wood has a younger sister. Yes, she is best friends with Fred and George. No, she is not in love with Charlie Weasley... YET.   This story follows along the same plot line as Harry Potter books 4-7
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh so this is how you do an author's note? WOW I am hopeless! Haha. So if u couldn't tell this is my first fanfic… EVER! I'm not sure how popular Charlie Weasley stories are but whatever. This story has been in my head forever and I couldn't find it anywhere so I decided to write it myself! Soooooo just let me know what u think! Or not. I don't really care at this point… ENJOY(:**

**~BlackCat718**

Chapter 1

"Audrey! Wake up, it's almost time to go!"

I cracked open my eyes. Oliver was standing at my door with a very annoyed look on his face. The only problem with having Oliver Wood as your older brother is that he is Quidditch obsessed. It's not all bad though. My obsession with Quidditch looks almost normal with him around. Plus, he helped me get on the Gryffindor House team when I was in second year. Well, him and the Weasley's. Our families are pretty close, so that helped quite a bit. But Charlie swears that he would have put me on the team anyway.

"But Oliver! It's five in the morning! You can't be serious!" I complained.

"Audrey! Seriously! Dad says if you aren't up in the next five minutes we are just going to leave without you!" and with that he left, slamming my door shut.

My eyes snapped open at the sound and I jump out of bed. There was NO WAY I would be left behind while the rest of my family goes to the Quidditch World Cup!

I stumble over to my window and open the blinds. The early morning sunlight shines through my bright orange bedroom, cheering me up immediately. I turn my attention to the beautiful meadows filled with wildflowers outside the window. To the left was the mini Quidditch pitch my Father and Uncle Robert built (or "magically built"). Across the beautiful meadows was the muggle town of Ottery St. Catchpole. And just beyond that, was the Burrow.

My parents and the Weasley's met when my parents decided to live on the outskirts of Otter St. Catchpole. Oliver was friends with the older Weasley boys, but I was never really comfortable around them, at least, until my first year of Hogwarts.

_FLASHBACK _

"Oliver you watch over your sister now! And write as soon as you get there!" Mum shouted over the crowd at platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Of course mum! Bye!" Oliver shouted back through a train window.

I gave my Mother and Father one last hug before boarding the train. I looked around for Oliver, who had my trunk and who was not supposed to leave me alone. He was nowhere in sight. What a git… he's going to get it once I write to Mum. Sighing, I began to walk towards the back of the train. Suddenly a compartment door blasts open sending me flying backward into a huge boy with a toad like face.

"Hey watch where you're going you dirty little mudblood!" He sneered at me.

I felt the anger boil up inside of me. No one should EVER use that word. This kid obviously comes from a pure blood mania family. The thought was revolting. This kid was going to get it.

"I'm afraid you just insulted the wrong person. One. I am not muggle born. And two…" I stood on my tippy toes so that my ocean blue eyes (which were burning with fury) met his cold, pit like black ones. "You had better not say that word in front of me again or I will personally make sure the dementors of Azkaban suck out your soul. Slowly. And I will laugh. Now get out of my sight you nasty little booger." I took a step towards him, and he ran knocking over a small blond haired girl and a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks.

Clapping came from the compartment that had knocked me into toad face boy. I turned around to see four Weasley boys.

"Hey Audrey!" called the tallest red head I knew to be Bill.

"Come and sit with us! It's Fred and George's first year as well," said Charlie, who I knew had more muscle.

But before I could answer, the twins, Fred and George, skipped over to my side. Each twin took one of my arms and escorted me to their compartment.

"After you my lady" said Fred. I only knew because he had a large "F" on his sweater.

"Well only if you insist" replied George (who had a "G" on his sweater).

"I was talking about Audrey you idiot!" snapped Fred. But it was obvious he was joking.

I laughed at their little exchange, went in and sat down next to Charlie. Fred came in next and sat down on my other side, while George went to sit down next to Bill.

"So I see you've met Marcus Flint. Real charmer isn't he? We had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him earlier," George joked sarcastically.

"Is that the guy who you knocked me into?" I asked.

"Yeah, and sorry about that. Fred and George were being… creative," Charlie said apologetically.

"Hey, it was worth it! You probably made Flint wet himself!" George said happily.

I giggled at the thought of me and my 4 foot 10 structure making a huge guy like toad face, or Flint, wet himself.

"Is he in your year Charlie?" I asked.

Bill and Charlie laughed, but Fred and George looked at me as if they were wondering the same thing.

"No. Really," I said, a little annoyed.

"Sorry. It's just that he does look like he could be in Charlie's year," Bill chuckled.

"Yeah. But he's actually in his third year. But I've heard he's getting held back," Charlie explained. "He's a real idiot that guy."

"Oh… so what made the door explode anyway?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"It's a dream of Fred and mine to open our very own joke shop. Isn't that right Fred?" George said.

"Quite right George," Fred replied. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Care to try a candy?"

"Ummm…no?" It came out as more of a question then a statement.

"Aww come on! It won't make you explode!" Fred and George looked at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine! Just quit looking at me like that!" I whined.

I took the candy Fred was holding and popped it into my mouth. It tasted rather good.

"Uh oh…" said Fred. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your nose," Charlie said tentatively.

I reached out to touch my nose. It felt as small as a pea! _Oh my god! They've poisoned me! _I touched it again, only this time it was huge!

"FIX IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"We are so so sorry!" George said quickly.

"Yeah… that wasn't supposed to happen!" A horrified Fred said.

Just then Percy Weasley (the Weasley who was in Oliver's year) walked through the door that was still hanging off its hinges.

"What is going on in here?" He asked annoyed. But as soon as he caught sight of my nose turned on Fred and George.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You cannot go trying out your little creations on other people! Someone is going to get hurt! So I suggest you fix that girls nose straight away before I go to the Head Boy!" Percy threatened. "Oh wait! He's in this compartment!" He said looking at Bill (who was in fact Head Boy).

"Sorry Percy. But don't worry so much! I can fix it all," With that said, Bill went over to the door, said a quick spell and it straightened itself. Then he walked over to me and tapped my nose while saying, "I've lived with Fred and George for years so I know how to fix these sorts of things. They actually happen quite often. Imagine that!"

"Yes they do! To Mum's and my own great annoyance," Percy said a-matter-of-fact-ly. Now I know why Oliver doesn't like Percy much.

"Sorry Audrey, we should have warned you," Charlie said with a small smile.

"Aww don't worry about it. It WAS pretty funny," I said. There was no way I could stay mad at them. "Just don't do it again though, Kay?" I added as an afterthought.

"Okay okay glad everything's settled. In the mean time… Charlie, you have Prefect duties and Bill, you are Head Boy! So they will be waiting for you in a compartment up front," Percy said taking charge. I knew he wanted to be a Prefect, then later, Head Boy. It was no shock he knew all about it.

Fred and George were giggling. Shocked by the sudden change in mood, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and I all looked over to them.

"What's so funny," Percy demanded.

"It's just… you said…" Fred began, with fits of laughter in between.

"Charlie has perfect doodie! How do you know what his poop looks like?" George finished. Both George and Fred burst out laughing.

"I most certainly did NOT!" Percy said angrily and stomped out of the compartment.

"Well I think that's our cue to leave," Said Bill, but he was smiling.

"Good luck at the sorting if we don't see you before then," Charlie said ruffling my shoulder length, chocolate brown curls as they walked from the compartment.

As soon as they left Fred, George, and I looked at each other and all said simultaneously, "Percy said Charlie makes perfect doodie!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Fred and George became my best friends on that day. And things just got better after I met Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson.

"Audrey! Time to MOVE! We can't keep the Weasley's and Diggory's waiting forever!" My dad, Gregory Wood, yelled through my door. I got my curly chocolate brown hair from him. But now, at sixteen years old it flows in ringlets to the center of my back. Unlike the shoulder length bob it was when I was eleven. I love my hair, but it's difficult to keep clean because I'm always in the Quidditch pitch with Oliver.

"I'm up! I'm up! Just don't leave without me!" I yelled back.

Not wanting to be left behind on the chance to see my best friends, not to mention the Quidditch world cup! I grabbed a pair of short jean shorts and a green tee shirt that said "GO IRELAND OR GO HOME" on the front and on the back said the names of the three Irish National chasers. Mullet, Troy, and Moran… possibly the greatest Quidditch players of my time. They are my idols and I get to see them play! _This is going to be so awesome! _I grabbed my neon green converses and ran out of my room and down the stairs for breakfast, completely forgetting it was five in the morning.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fabulous Harry Potter books **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. I lost interest for a while. Then I got sick! Whooo! Not. But since I had nothing to do and the story has been bugging me I decided why not! So from now on I will update sooner. It won't be everyday… or every week. But it will come! I swear! Haha sooo what do u guys think? It's not my best work but I wanted to get something out for ya'll (haha love that word!) OKAY! READ ON! 3**

Chapter 2

Two hours later I found myself trudging up a very steep hill struggling to keep up with my father and Oliver.

"Oi! Dad! Wait up will ya!" I yelled to my father.

Thankfully the guys stopped to let me catch up and we finished the last long stretch of hill together.

"Greg! Good to see you old boy!" A voice shouted.

I looked up to see Amos Diggory (holding a dusty old boot) and his son, Cedric striding over to us.

"Ahhhh Amos, how are you doing? And Cedric as well! I haven't seen you in quite some time. How's Hufflepuff treating ya?" My dad said good naturedly.

"Very good sir. I'll be starting my seventh year." Cedric responded politely.

A gagging noise came from Oliver and I turned to look at him.

"What's your problem?" I whisper shouted to him.

"That git beat us at Quidditch! Don't you have a problem?" He whispered so softly that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I sighed. Oliver really has to let that one go. We still won the cup! If we lost I would have been mad. But we didn't. Plus Cedric is pretty cute so…

"Nope," I responded. And just to prove my point I turned back to Cedric and said sweetly, "Good to see ya Cedric! How's your summer been?"

Cedric smiled and said, "It's been really good Audrey. How about you?"

"Oh you know same old same old. Oliver here got signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team." I said looking over to where Oliver was standing looking murderous.

"Wow Oliver! Congratulations mate," Cedric said looking genuinely happy for him.

"Thank you," Oliver nodded.

"Rootin' for the Irish I see?" Mr. Diggory said approvingly.

"Of course! The only player worthy of the Cup on the Bulgarian team would be Krum! The whole Irish team definitely deserves to win," I stated.

"Oh yes. The family and I completely agree. Don't we Ced?" Mr. Diggory said and looked to his son.

"Yeah dad. We-"

Cedric didn't get to finish his sentence because the Weasley's caught Mr. Diggory's attention and he went to greet them, followed by my father.

"Audrey!" shrieked a redheaded thirteen year old.

"Ginny! Hi!" I yelled right back. I have known Ginny for years and she's one of my best friends and the little sister I've always wanted.

"I'm so glad to see you! Hermione is getting SO boring!" she laughed while nudging Hermione who had walked up next to her along with Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" I gave them each a bear hug.

"Have you heard from Sirius?" I whispered to Harry.

Yes, Sirius Black. The "mass murder" who escaped from Azkaban prison last summer. Fred and George had convinced me to test a nose bleed nougat and let's just say that certain events lead to me having to go to the Hospital Wing. After Madam Promfy fixed me up I began talking to Harry and Hermione. I don't think they would have told me about Sirius if I hadn't convinced them with a combination of guilt, myself being trustworthy and… blackmail.

"A little here and there. I think he's someplace tropical. Oh and Sirius says hello", Harry whispered back answering my question.

"Audrey Roxanne Wood!" two sets of arms pulled me off the ground and into a hug.

"Georgie! Freddy!" I screamed into my troublemaking best friends ears.

"Ugh you know we don't like to be called that," George said.

"Aww but it's so cute!" I whined.

"Carful. You won't ever get a boyfriend if you keep acting like a baby," Fred said with a smile.

Fred and George both know that I've gone out with at least half the guys at Hogwarts. Not because I'm a slut or anything! When a guy asks, they look so hopeful and I don't have it in me to crush someone like that! Fred and George have been helping me "just say nay" as they call it. Believe it or not it has actually been helping! Well… what are friends for?

"Whatever… _Freddy_," I smirked.

"Okay all! Gather up!" Mr. Diggory said, holding up the old boot.

I squeezed in between Ron and Cedric and stuck my pinky finger on the tip of the boot.

"Three…" Mr. Weasley muttered, looking at his watch, "two…. One…"

I was yanked off me feet and thrown into the air. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms slither under my armpits, I felt myself slowing down. I look up to see Cedric grinning foolishly at me. My father, along with Mr. Weasley, Oliver and Cedric's dad, are all chuckling at the jumble of kids below us. I look back at Cedric and we begin to laugh as he sets me down gently next to Ron.

"Thanks a lot Cedric! I probably would have ended up on top of Ron if you hadn't grabbed me," I said gratefully while nudging Ron.

"It was nothing. I didn't want you to fall," Cedric said shyly.

"But you let me fall!" George joked, stepping in between us.

Cedric smiled and walked over to where his father and Mr. Weasley were talking to a grumpy looking man.

"Okay. Oliver, Audrey. Basil says we are about a half mile down the field to the right. Let's get a move on," My dad said.

"Bye guys!" I said giving Fred, George, and Ginny one last hug.

"Maybe we will you later?" Hermione said as she gave me a hug.

"For sure!" I mumbled into her hair.

"Good bye Oliver, Mr. Wood… Audrey," Cedric nodded to each of us.

"See ya around Cedric," I yelled over my shoulder as we began walking away.

But a quarter of the way to our campsite Oliver says, "You know… I still don't like him."

We both laugh at the funny look our father was giving us. Deciding not to ask about Oliver's comment, dad, being dad, lightens the mood.

"Last one to the camp director gets a bludger in the face!" Dad yells as he takes off running down the trail.

Oliver reacts sooner than I do, gives me a shove, and shoots after our dad.

"Oh it's SO on!" I mumble and sprint to catch up with Oliver, I jump on his back.

"Ohh!" He yells. "You're kind of light!"

Once we catch up to dad, he is already walking away from the muggle who is giving us strange looks.

"We're in camp 4. By the way, I won!" Dad jokes.

Oliver puts me down and we shake our heads at our dad's childishness.

**A/N: Okay I have a question… What does everyone think of the new Harry Potter movie being split in two? **

**~Disclaimer~ (yah that's it) **


End file.
